


La Casita Azul

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fem Bolivia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín y Manuel deciden huir juntos.</p><p>Continuación de  ''Descarrilado''</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Casita Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic ''Descarrilado'' que pueden encontrar acá: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4872610

1.

Para el cumpleaños de Manuel, se juntan todos. Las familias están más grandes, también, hay varios integrantes más. La Julia viene con Daniel y Alonso y sus otros niñitos, los gemelos, Joaquín y Ramón. Luciano aparece junto a Sebastián y sus dos niñas, la Simone y la Rosa. Por otro lado, Martín llega con Miguel que lleva de la mano a sus dos hijos: Matías y Julián. Arthur mira a todos, con tantos niños y piensa en él y en Manuel, ¡apenas con dos! Dale, Sebastián y Luciano también tienen dos niños pero ellos tienen la parejita, ¿cómo va a ser eso? Manuel había querido pero a la vez no tener más niños y él todavía tiene muchas ganas de ser papá. Pero en fin, que ahora Manuel estaba de cumpleaños y no había que molestarlo con esos temas. Así que Arthur se dedica a mirar no más, a ser feliz porque el resto de la gente es feliz.

Además de la familia, hay varios amigos del colegio de Manuel y un par que conoció en la universidad. Hace años que ya dejó de trabajar y se dedicó al cuidado exclusivo de sus niños. Fue como una ganancia para Arthur. Al fin las cosas siguieron su curso normal.

Cuando cantan el cumpleaños feliz, con su torta de panqueque de naranja, Manuel se siente de nuevo como un cabro chico que no sabe a dónde mirar. A su lado están sus hijos y su marido, la Elisa, que tiene apenas cinco añitos, está más entusiasmada que él por todo y Carlitos está grabando con su celular. Arthur canta pero siempre tendrá ese tonito, ese dejo de querer hacerlo en inglés. Manuel les sonríe, feliz, hasta que levanta la mirada y ve al frente. Al frente está Martín.

Martín le sonríe y Manuel no puede evitarlo y le devuelve el gesto. Es que Martín siempre será Martín. Su primer amor. ¿Acaso el único?

 

2.

Manuel está recogiendo los platos mientras el resto de sus amigos y de la familia está conversando en el living. Arthur le dijo que parara, que por este día, él hacía todo pero Manuel no puede evitar esa vena que le dice que es incomprensible que su alfa esté fregando los trastos y recogiendo los platos y él se mantenga conversando con los invitados.

En un momento, cuando la cocina está vacía, Manuel ve que Martín entra de improviso, con una bolsita en las manos. Él deja de lavar y se alcanza a secar las manos con el paño naranjo que está colgado en la puerta del horno.

\- No te di tu regalo –empieza el alfa y Manuel le sonríe como un niño.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Estai aquí, con tu marido y con tus niños! ¡Eso es súper suficiente!

\- No… -susurra. Echa una mirada hacia atrás por si Arthur viene, pero tiene suerte si es que se ha quedado conversando con alguno de los chicos. Martín saca de la bolsita una cajita chiquita de color azul y Manuel está seguro de lo que viene.- Es para vos. –dice el alfa, abriendo la cajita. Es un anillo, ligero y elegante, como es Manuel mismo no más. Manuel estira la mano para ponérselo él mismo, sin creerlo todavía. Es tan bonito y tan suave, no sabe muy bien qué decir.

\- Gracias –es lo primero que sale de sus labios- Un millón. Muchas gracias.

Martín sonríe, estirando la mano para coger la de Manuel. Es un toque sencillo pero Manuel se llena de sensaciones.

\- Se te ve precioso –murmura Martín. Manuel quiere darle un abrazo pero no sabe muy bien cómo empezar, así que solo asiente y trae su mano de vuelta otra vez.- Feliz cumpleaños.

 

3.

Manuel no se quita el anillo que le regaló Martín y cuando Arthur le pregunta acerca de él, es sincero. Sabe que Arthur no siente nada de celos por un alfa al que le gustan otros alfas y que su relación de mejores amigos siempre ha sido así, difusa. En realidad, había sido muy clara para Manuel los primeros años desde conocerse pero la pubertad en Martín cambió todas sus expectativas.

La Elisa le dice, a veces, que ella también quisiera un anillo así. Manuel le dice que cuando ella tenga su regalada de anillo, cuando sea más grande, va a tener uno más bonito, porque él se va a encargar que el alfa que la tome sea el mejor del mundo. Carlitos le dijo un día que era más lindo que el anillo que Arthur le había regalado, pero Manuel solo le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

Manuel pasa algunos minutos, cuando está solo en la casa porque los niños han ido al colegio y Arthur al trabajo, contemplando el anillo, sentado en los columpios del patio, al lado de la piscina. Piensa cómo hubieran sido las cosas si es que Martín le hubiera regalado uno así cuando eran unos cabros chicos. Se hubiesen casado, hubiesen tenido hijos, Carlos lo llamaría papá y tal vez, al fin y al cabo, él hubiera sido capaz de darle una niña, como Martín siempre había querido.

Pero no fue no más. Manuel se pregunta qué significa que ahora, precisamente cuando tiene su vida armada, Martín le dé este regalo.

Después decide que no tiene que cuestionarse esas cosas. Que mejor cada uno por separado. Ojalá cada uno al lado del otro.

 

4.

Martín quiere a Miguel. Ya, si lo quiere. No lo ama, pero lo quiere. Lo quiere como uno quiere a la persona con la que trata a diario. ¡Y la que le dio dos hijos! Martín quiere a sus hijos. Son sus niños, al fin y al cabo, pero Carlitos también es su hijo y sabe que lo que siente por él es más profundo.

No sabría decir a qué se debe esta diferencia, probablemente resulta porque quién gestó a Carlos es su amigo de infancia y no un desconocido que llegó a su vida con la sola idea de aferrarse a él. No, vale, Miguel no hizo eso. ¡Y si lo hizo es porque él le dio la oportunidad!

Miguel no es un mal omega. Tienen nana, sí, pero cuando la nana no está él hace las cosas de la casa y ayuda a los niños a estudiar y le da besos en cuanto llega del trabajo y está dispuesto siempre. Miguel es todo lo que cualquier alfa querría, menos él.

Cuando le dio el anillo a Manuel, se sintió realmente bien. A veces le hace regalos a Miguel pero es porque de pronto vio algo que le pareció de su estilo y se lo trajo para no parecer descariñado. En cambio, el regalo de Manuel le dio algo más íntimo. Supuso que así se sentían los alfas cuando proveían para sus omegas. Así se sintió él. Sintió que quería hacer esto todos los días de su vida.

Martín se agarra la cabeza.

No. Le gustan los alfas. Por eso no siente nada por Miguel. Porque los omegas no le atraen nada. Pero Manuel, Manuel, Manuel es un omega y él lo quiere como no ha querido a ningún alfa, ni siquiera a Luciano, en esos tiempos, y no sabe bien cómo expresarlo ni por qué es así. Le regalo un anillo. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Compromiso? A Manuel ya le habían regalado un anillo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tiene él que hacer aquí?

 

5.

La casa de Sebastián y de Luciano es de tres pisos. En el segundo piso duermen ellos, en el tercero duermen los niños y en el primero, en la habitación de al lado, la que da a la cocina, duerme la nana que tienen puertas adentro. Se llama Brunna y es brasilera y es la señora que cuidaba a Luciano desde que era chico y sus papás eran diplomáticos muy ocupados. Luciano la quiere tanto, a veces más de lo que quiere a su propia mamá.

El patio no es tan grande y no tienen perros, a diferencia de Arthur y de Manuel, que suben al auto a cualquier quiltro que ande vagabundeando por la calle. Por eso, cuando se juntan todos, los niños se quedan revoloteando por el segundo piso y hacen mucho ruido.

Pero eso a ellos no les importa y hacen un asado rico y conversan en el quincho con un vino o una cerveza helada en las manos. Manuel tiene un juguito no más, porque él dejó de tomar en cuanto supo que estaba esperando a su primer niño. Arthur se ha moderado mucho. Pero Martín, sin embargo, anda con la lata de cerveza bien agarrada en la mano y le conversa a Manuel muy de cerca.

\- Deberíamos salir, un día –le dice. Manuel lo mira de reojo y después echa un vistazo al resto de los muchachos. Todos parecen compartir en su propio mundo.

\- Nos vemos seguido…

\- Quero decir, con los chicos. Con Carlitos y Elisa. Vamos a tomar un helado, los cuatro. Dale, vamos.

\- Estai’ curao’, Martín, dejémoslo para después… -pero Martín le agarra la mano. Manuel lo queda mirando fijamente, sin embargo, el alfa no dice nada.

\- ¿Vamos, Manuel? –llega Arthur, de improviso. Manuel se suelta del agarre y se pone de pie, buscando a sus niños.

 

6.

Martín lo llama un par de días después y él acepta salir, pero sin los niños.

Andan por un parque no más, no muy lejos de la casa de Manuel, porque Arthur no sabe de esta salida.

Se toman un helado. Martín tiene ganas de darle la mano mientras pasean sin hablar.

\- ¿Por qué ahora es tan difícil? –pregunta y saca a Manuel de su silencio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto. Simplemente salir. Cuando éramos mejores amigos, íbamos a todos lados juntos. Ahora es incómodo. No decís nada, te quedas callado. Haces esto por obligación.

\- Lo que pasa, Martín, es que entre nosotros hay algo que nos une demasiado como para solo ser mejores amigos. Ya perdimos eso, no más. Ahora esto es todo lo que nos queda.

Martín se detiene y Manuel bota el papel de su helado en un basurero.

\- Quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes.

Manuel aprieta los labios y en un susurro responde:

\- Yo también.

Martín se adelanta unos pasos y le toma el rostro. Entonces lo besa.

Es un beso simple, nada de pasión, sino solamente cariño y confianza.

Manuel se aleja lentamente.

Es el comienzo de todo.

 

7.

Así empieza el cortejo, la vuelta a ser lo que eran.

Manuel aprovecha cualquier ocasión para ver a Martín. No importan las escusas ridículas, los sinsentidos que Arthur se cree y se ha creído siempre porque lo ama.

Es tan absurda, la forma en que está dispuesto a sacrificar a su familia por estar con Martín.

Pero Manuel se dice ‘’esto es lo que siempre quise’’.

Y eso lo deja tranquilo.

 

8.

Miguel sospecha que algo pasa con Martín pero no le pregunta nada; él también prefiere ignorar porque en el fondo sabe que esta no es la primera vez de Martín y que quizás qué alfa sea ahora el que se está entrometiendo en su vida.

No se imagina que es una de las personas más cercanas que tiene.

Él juega con los niños no más, conversa con los omegas que viven cerca y hace su vida normal. Limpia la casa cuando la nana no está y prepara comida. Ayuda a los niños en las tareas y trata de darle cariño a Martín por las noches.

Pero nada de eso funciona, porque Martín no quiere nada de él.

 

9.

El clímax llega el día en que Manuel le dice a Martín que quiere estar con él durante su celo.

Martín sabe que es la emoción de lo prohibido pero él no puede decirle que no porque lo desea de igual modo.

Cuando ese día llega, aprovechan que Arthur está en el trabajo y los niños en la escuela y se van hasta la parcela que Martín tiene en las afueras de la ciudad.

Allí los dos sucumben, por fin.

 

10.

Ahora acaban lo que en un momento no pudieron.

Cuando Manuel descansa de la fiebre del celo, se siente tan sucio. Porque Martín lo anudó, porque están acostados en esa cama, porque esto no debería ser, porque sus instintos son su guillotina.

A pesar de que Martín le susurra palabras suaves sobre el oído y besa su cuello, no hay nada que endulce su agonía. Lo hizo de nuevo. ¿Él realmente le hará esto a Arthur de nuevo? Va a quedar esperando, no hay ninguna duda de ello. Pero va a esperar al hijo de Martín. ¿En serio es capaz? ¿Qué clase de omega es?

Aún anudados, es difícil para Martín besarle la boca pero él hace el intento y espera que Manuel le responda. Manuel se niega. Está pensando en sus niños y en qué estarán haciendo y si han llegado bien del colegio. Está pensando en su familia.

En realidad sus pensamientos son erráticos, porque están de centro las caritas de los niños y más atrás la de Arthur, y al mismo tiempo todo el olor de Martín que le impide que sus ideas tomen un rumbo coherente y más que nada le entumece y le deja como un zombi, como sin fuerzas, como ido.

¿Qué clase de omega es? Se vuelve a repetir.

Él. El que viene de buena familia. Al que se le enseñó que el matrimonio es para siempre. El que fue a la iglesia desde chiquitito y el que prometió en un altar ser fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso. El que cree en los pecados. El que le reza a la Virgen todas las noches. Él, precisamente él, es un mentiroso, un libertino y un pecador.

Él no se merece el perdón de Arthur. Él no se merece el perdón de nadie.

 

11.

El calor viene como olas que golpean su cuerpo durante muchas horas y después le dan tregua. Viene a él de la manera en que viene a uno la tristeza. Pero en verdad, ¿él está triste? Es una manera de verlo. No es tristeza, es más arrepentimiento, porque las acciones que ha cometido le darán al final de su vida la pena del infierno.

Martín le da un beso en la cara, le da una caricia en la cintura. Están poniéndose la ropa y él aprovecha de ser suave con el omega que le ha entregado su característica más íntima, y es así porque le nace, porque nunca lo hace con Miguel y con Manuel se siente muy bien.

\- No puedo volver a mi casa –dice Manuel, calzándose el bluejean. Martín está mirándose al espejo, arreglando su cabello- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Arthur? No tengo ninguna excusa. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, quiero ver a mis niños.

\- Volvé con Arthur –respondió- Decile cualquier cosa, que fuiste a ver a tu mamá, que está enferma, qué se yo.

\- Podría –cree Manuel- pero hay algo que no voy a poder esconder.

\- Mi hijo.

Manuel mira al piso cuando Martín murmura esas dos palabras.

\- ¿Sabés qué? Esto tenía que terminar así –continúa- Estaba como destinado. Vos y yo. Y nuestros hijos. A veces pienso que fui un tonto en liarme con otras personas, fui solamente inmaduro, ¿no? Debí darte un anillo cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Manuel se ríe un poco.

\- No puedes renunciar a quién eres por mí.

\- Creo que en el fondo he sido siempre el mismo. El que se suponía que debía ser. El alfa de alguien. Tu alfa.

 

12.

Arthur se cree la excusa porque está enamorado no más, es así de simple. Ni siquiera puede oler el cambio de las hormonas en el cuerpo de Manuel como sí lo hizo durante el embarazo de la Elisa porque Manuel no lleva a su hijo. Pero le pregunta cómo está su mamá y que mejor la vayan a ver y Manuel dice que no es necesario, que ya está mejor.

\- ¿Pero por qué no me avisaste? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscar a los niños al colegio primero?

\- ¡De puro asustado que estaba! ¡Es mi mamá! ¡Y ya está vieja! ¡Me preocupo mucho por ella!

Arthur asiente. Le da un beso y le dice que él lo asustó.

Manuel se aleja con una sonrisa.

 

13.

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? –cuestiona Miguel, con un tono duro que no es típico en él. Martín deja su chaqueta en el sillón, casi ignorándolo- Te estoy hablando. ¿A dónde estabas?

\- Por ahí –responde no más. Miguel siente su sangre arder.

\- ¿Puedes al menos darme una respuesta sincera por los niños?

\- No metas a los niños en esto.

¡Ahí va! ¡La típica discusión! Martín no quiere seguir hablando con él.

\- Dejalo así, Miguel. Ya está.

\- No, no ‘’ya está’’, Martín, tú…

Pero Martín sube las escaleras y Miguel se sienta en el sillón, con las manos sobre la cara.

 

14.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo bien, ningún detalle puede quedar suelto. Y tiene que ser rápido, mientras antes, mejor, no podemos esperar a que se note. Va a ser en dos semanas más, el jueves, en la noche. Vas a tener tus cosas en la valija, tus cosas y las de los chicos. No importa que estén durmiendo, puedes llevarlos en brazos…

\- Pero quiero llevarme más, quiero sentir que realmente estoy en casa…

\- Bueno, no puedes tenerlo todo.

\- Quiero a mis perros, por lo menos, por los niños, ellos los adoran, llévalos.

\- Llevaremos todo lo que te haga feliz, excepto a Arthur. Tenés que elegir entre Arthur y yo.

\- Tú. Mil veces tú.

 

15.

Manuel inventa que unos gallos le robaron los perros durante el paseo y deja muy tristes a Carlitos y a la Elisa pero la verdad es que los perros están en la parcela de Martín, esperando por ese día.

Cuando ese día llega, no es nada caótico, es inesperada y preocupantemente simple. La Elisa ni se despierta cuando él la coge en brazos y la lleva al auto y aunque Carlitos trata de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras bajan las escaleras y cruzan el umbral de la puerta, finalmente sucumbe a la presión del sueño.

Martín mira a los niños uno por uno. Luego mira a Manuel.

Ya está todo.

Martín le pregunta con los ojos una última vez, si es que acaso quiere esto. Es el último momento para arrepentirse, de todos modos.

Como respuesta, Manuel se acerca y le da un beso.

Lo hace por Carlitos y por el niño que lleva dentro.

 

16.

Aruba es un paraíso en la tierra, un pequeño pedacito de cielo dentro de un lugar infernal. Sus playas son exquisitas y sus casas de colores en la capital son tan pintorescas. La suya es azul, azul del tipo del color del mar de esas playas, un azul clarito, transparente. Tiene un patio amplio atrás de la casa y un antejardín lleno de flores. Los perros no van a pasar para acá, le advierte Martín y Manuel sonríe mañoso.

¿A dónde está el papá? Fue lo primero que dijeron los chicos al despertar. Manuel tuvo que explicarles que si volvían a ver al papá, sería muy raro, porque estaban separados. La Elisa preguntó si acaso ya no lo quería, pero Manuel contestó que seguía haciéndolo, solo que quería a otra persona mucho más.

Pero los niños son chicos todavía, tienen cinco, siete años y no entienden estas cosas, para ellos es como si fueran a ver al papá mañana. Se van a acostumbrar con el tiempo, Martín y Manuel están seguros.

 

17.

\- Así que era Manuel, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo destruir nuestra vida así? ¿Acaso no pensó que Martín es papá? ¿No conoce el daño que le está haciendo a mis hijos?

Miguel apretó entre sus manos la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa. Arthur le dio una bebida a su té y pareció extrañamente calmado cuando abrió la boca:

\- ¿Y qué hay de Martín? ¿No pensó él acaso en sus hijos? Manuel al menos tuvo más decencia y se llevó a los niños con él. Es la diferencia entre ellos dos, lo que me hace pensar cómo siquiera pueden haber huido juntos –arrugó el entrecejo- Manuel es un papá, una madre –se corrigió de inmediato- Martín no tiene el instinto.

Miguel lo observó con la vista acongojada.

\- Si acaso es cómo lo estoy pensando… Manuel lo hizo muy mal…

\- ¿Qué crees, Arthur? Dime, ¿qué estás pensando? –le pidió Miguel, con ganas de conocer todos los aspectos de lo que el marido de Manuel podría decir sobre él y Martín.

\- Creo que Manuel está esperando, por eso se fue… porque no habría manera de esconderlo, porque fue precisamente ese día en el que estaba en celo cuando desapareció –hiló- E hizo tan mal, pobre de mi Manuel, pobrecito, Martín no es un padre, él ni siquiera es capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Te dejó a ti sin culpa –le hizo ver- ¿cómo va a poder cuidar de Manuel, de mis hijos, del que tendrán?

Miguel se quedó unos minutos en silencio y cuando volvió a hablar, estaba muy resignado.

\- ¿Porque lo ama? –susurró débilmente- ¿Por eso quiso tomar esa responsabilidad? ¿Por eso hizo esta locura? Porque está enamorado de Manuel, ¿verdad? Porque nunca me quiso a mí, ni siquiera a nuestros hijos –al fin lo entendió. Y entenderlo, dolía montones-.

\- Y Manuel lo ama. Manuel siempre amó a Martín y ahora finalmente es correspondido… nunca iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, solo… solo no pensé que fuese capaz de sacrificar tanto.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Miguel parecía sorberse los mocos pero ninguna lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Arthur, en cambio, tenía la mirada vacía. Extrañaba tanto a Manuel, a su piel, a su olor, a todo él, ¡y a sus niños! ¡Aún puede recordar la sonrisa de la Elisita corriendo hacia él! ¡Y Carlitos! ¿Cómo podría no echar de menos a su campeón?

\- Pero si es feliz… -habló, con la barbilla en alto.

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No quiero que sea feliz! ¡Ellos no merecen ser felices!

Arthur le dio una sonrisa maltrecha y negó con la cabeza ante el espectáculo de un hombre que en realidad no ha amado, que se ve incapacitado de aceptar la felicidad de quien ama, solo porque no lo incluye a él.

 

18.

La vida en Aruba es tan sencilla. Manuel supone que la plata aparece en Martín por la fuente inagotable casi que producía su padre y las empresas que tienen pero no se preocupa de ello, porque Martín nunca habla del tema.

Martín es bueno con las artes manuales. Se dedica a hacer artesanía bonita y la van a vender a la playa, mientras los niños andan en el colegio. El idioma es complicado todavía pero ahí están, aprendiendo.

En una de sus vueltas los conocen a ellos.

Son dos gringos medios hippies, bien rubios, con anteojos. Son un alfa y un omega y andan dando vueltas por la playa todo el día. El alfa se llama Alfred y el omega se llama Matthew.

\- ¿Son matrimonio? –les pregunta Manuel, cuando están sentados a su lado, curioseando las cositas que venden.

\- No por la ley, no creemos en esas cosas –dice el omega, con ese acento.

Manuel y Martín se miraron y soltaron carcajadas suavecitas.

 

19.

Pero tienen hijos. Y muchos hijos. Son jóvenes ellos, como treinta y pocos pero tienen cinco niñitos y van esperando otro, lo pueden notar por la curva del estómago de Matthew. Matthew anda sin camisa ni polera por la playa, mostrándoles a todos su estado y le dice a Manuel que haga lo mismo y Manuel se muere de vergüenza. Eso no lo hace la gente con pudor.

Alfred se hace un buen amigo de Martín y le cuenta que sus hijos no van al colegio y que él mismo les enseña. Martín cree que podría ser una opción para la guagua por nacer. Y para Carlitos y para la Elisa también.

Un día, se juntan en la casa de los gringos. ¡Qué casa más particular! Tienen tres habitaciones, dos para los niños y una para ellos, y casi no hay mesas y ellos comen en el suelo. Hay juguetes de madera de sus hijos por todos lados. Por el momento, son dos niñas y tres niños: Dennis (un alfa) y Faloon (una omega), que son mellizos, Mischa (una alfa), Noah (un beta) y Alexander (al que llaman Sasha y que es un omega). Todos rubios, todos de ojos azules preciosos. Los niñitos llevan el pelo largo y parecen niñitas y a pesar del calor que hace, ocupan harta ropa de lana; además andan a pies pelados, igual que ellos no más. Es toda una vida diferente a la que Manuel y Martín están acostumbrados pero al mismo tiempo aparece como un nuevo comienzo, una nueva chance.

\- ¿Y qué va a ser tu guagua? –le pregunta Manuel a Matthew, mientras están comiendo.

\- No tengo idea –le contesta - Alfred y yo no queremos saber, esperaremos hasta que nazca.

\- Nosotros vamos a tener una nena –comenta Martín sin poder esconder su felicidad. Se lleva una cucharada de lo que sea que esté comiendo a la boca.

\- Pero ya tienen una, ¿no? –pregunta Alfred.

Manuel se queda callado y mira a Martín y él toma la palabra al tiro.

\- ¡Sí!

 

20.

La guagua de Alfred y Matthew nace exactamente dos semanas antes que la hija de Martín y Manuel. Es un niñito alfa y los gringos le llaman Frederick, Freddy Jones. Manuel y Martín deciden nombrar al final a su niña Emma, y en realidad es un nombre elegido por Martín porque Manuel quería ponerle Florencia o Jacinta pero Martín lo miró horrorizado y le dijo que esos nombres eran horribles.

También es rubia, para sorpresa de Manuel. Se pregunta a veces cuándo tendrá un hijo que herede su pelo oscuro. Pero la Emma es perfecta así como es, una beta de nariz chica y respingada y pelusitas en su cabeza. Los gringos están con ellos cuando la Emma nace y le presentan a Freddy cuando está en la cunita. Estos niños van a terminar juntos, declara Alfred y los demás se ríen, pero, quién sabe, en una de esas…

¡Casada con un gringo la beta!

Martín está tan feliz. Él no puede recordar sentirse tan feliz nunca antes. En realidad, jamás había querido ser papá, pero la idea de engendrar una niña endulzaba su corazón y le hacía renacer esos instintos alfas que a veces parecían muertos dentro de él. En verdad, es Manuel quien hace nacer todo eso en él porque lo ama, al fin y al cabo.

¿Son felices? Si tuvieran que contestar esa pregunta, Martín daría un ¡sí! Muy grande. Pero Manuel, Manuel es culposo y meditaría más. Quizás qué cosa respondería él.

 

21.

Ese día, Manuel visita una de las iglesias chiquititas de la capital, cerca de la playa. Es una casita beige de puertas cafés y con una cruz que se empina. Al estar en el umbral, él se inclina suavemente y se persigna, después camina por el pasillo y se sienta en la primera banquita de madera. Mira al cuerpo de Jesucristo y luego a la Virgen con el niño en brazos y agacha la cabeza por instantes. Está solo.

Cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas y mojan su camisa y hacen que sus pupilas brillen. Él no sabe cómo comenzar, cómo lidiar con esta culpa que lo consume.

\- Perdón –suelta de pronto, a su Dios, al hijo y a la madre.- Perdón, perdón por las cosas que he hecho, sé que no son las correctas pero…

Manuel se pasa una mano por la cara.

\- Pero es que ahora realmente soy feliz.

Y su perdón pareció el más válido de todos.

Recordó entonces a Arthur, por instantes, como un fuego que aparecía para quemar su alma un poquito y desaparecía al segundo. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño pero estaba seguro de que Arthur no le guardaba ningún rencor y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Se paró de la banquita después de secarse los ojos y volvió a inclinarse y a persignarse frente al altar. Atravesó el pasillo y pudo ver a Martín, de pie allí afuera, con su guagua en brazos y miró también a Carlitos y a la Elisa haciéndole compañía ahí mismo. No pudo evitar que no desapareciera la mueca de su cara. Se dijo a él que ahora tenía mucho y que eso valía la pena un montón.

Cuando estuvo con su familia, se vio lleno de una paz enorme.

Les dijo finalmente “vamos, volvamos a la casa”.

Y dieron vuelta juntos hacia aquella casita azul con el corazón retumbando de una emoción gigante.

**Author's Note:**

> Los nombres de los niños de los chicos están basados en los nombres más usados de cada país. Así, por ejemplo, en Brasil el nombre Rosa es común (y además a mí me parece lindo).  
> Por cierto, Julián y Matías le pertenecen a Fallonkristerson y Juptercreek.


End file.
